


Courf and Joly's Super Fun Amazing Sleepover

by aceskywalker



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceskywalker/pseuds/aceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…” Courf mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “What do you want to do?” </p><p>“I have a whole plan!” Joly pulled out a brightly colored graphic organizer with around a pound of glitter and cute little stickers pressed into the paper. “First, we’re going to watch some Bill Nye the Science Guy, build a blanket fort, make Quesadillas, watch Jurassic Park, play truth or dare, give each other makeovers and then if you’ve got more plans we can do those?” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Courf and Joly's Super Fun Amazing Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> My second official les mis fic!! Writen for my fiance, http://give-me-cheesecake.tumblr.com/, who is one of the most amazing people on the planet.

“Ferre, do I have to do this?” Courfeyrac pouted and tugged at his boyfriend’s collar. 

“Courf, you don’t even know him. You and Joly are two of my favorite people ever born and you have to get along or my heart will shatter.” 

Courf pouted further, “I am your absolute favorite, though, right?” 

Combeferre laughed and placed a gentle kiss to Courfeyrac’s forehead, “Of course, you dork.” 

A loud telling knock interrupted Courf’s reply and he immediately deflated. “What if I don’t like him?” 

“You will.” Ferre soothed as he pulled the door open. 

In the doorway was a tall and somewhat lanky boy with extremely floppy hair, a wide grin and very warm eyes. “Hi, Ferre! And you must be Courf! I’ve heard so much about you!”  
Joly pulled them both into an uncomfortable yet somehow charming group hug. 

“Pleasure.” Courfeyrac managed to squeak. He had to admit Joly was pretty disarmingly adorable. 

Combeferre lead Joly to the living room where he and Courfeyrac would be spending their evening. “Are you two all set?” Ferre asked as he turned to leave, his own sleepover bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Where are you going?” Joly visibly shrunk. Maybe he and Courf were fairly similar after all. 

“I’m having a study party with Enjolras. We have an important test Monday.” 

“Oh.” Joly returned to his full height. “That’s okay. That means more bonding time for me and Courf!” There was that disarming grin again. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you to it.” Combeferre kissed Courfeyrac before exiting, Joly waving ecstatically to his retreating form. 

“So…” Courf mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “What do you want to do?” 

“I have a whole plan!” Joly pulled out a brightly colored graphic organizer with around a pound of glitter and cute little stickers pressed into the paper. “First, we’re going to watch some Bill Nye the Science Guy, build a blanket fort, make Quesadillas, watch Jurassic Park, play truth or dare, give each other makeovers and then if you’ve got more plans we can do those?” 

Courfeyrac was floored. “Sounds good.” 

And so the amazing night began. 

The two boys were curled up on opposite ends of the couch (although to Joly’s credit, he was halfway to the middle). Courf was a bit startled when Joly began to chant along with the opening song when he did. Joly’s grin returned full throttle when he realized and Courf couldn’t help but return it and scoot a bit closer to him. By the end of the fourth episode, they were huddled close, grasping each other’s hands and giggling wildly. 

“Are you ready to build a blanket fort Monsieur de Courfeyrac?” Joly pulled the most ridiculous face Courfeyrac had ever seen. 

“Whenever you are, Monsieur Joly.” 

The boys collected every single blanket and pillow they could scrounge up, ending up with a huge pile of materials at their disposal. The resulting blanket fort was gigantic (as the couch was very large on its own it could comfortably accommodate five people) and took up over half the room, scaling from the floor to the ceiling. It was quite a magnificent sight. 

After such laborious activities, the boys retired to the kitchen so Joly could teach Courfeyrac how to make a quesadilla. (Joly was appalled that he even had to, like, what the fuck Courf, you’re Latino for fuck’s sake.) 

Even with Joly’s instruction, Courfeyrac managed to overload the tortillas with cheese and catch the entire pan on fire. “I swear, Joly, I’m usually so much better at cooking, like, a 5 star chef.” 

“I believe you, I just.” Joly sighed as he put down the fire extinguisher. “I think right now we should just stick with ice cream.” 

The two returned to their majestic blanket fort after changing into onesies (heart and dinosaur respectively) as it was just past ten.  
Courf wasn’t very into Jurassic Park, but he was now used to it as it was Combeferre’s favorite movie and knew how to appropriately react to every scene to pretend he was enthralled. By the end of the film, Joly was sobbing about dinosaur rights and Courfeyrac had to hold his head in his hands to hide his violent laughter. 

“Joly, I promise no real dinosaurs were harmed in the making of this movie.” Courf cooed as he wrapped an arm around Joly’s shoulder. “Would doing the makeovers help you cheer up?” 

Joly sniffled and nodded, eyes lighting up. “Will you allow me to do anything I want?” 

“Sure, dude.” 

Joly grinned mischievously. Courfeyrac would regret his decision. 

As if Joly had secretly planned this all along, he pulled a box of pink hair dye, bleach, and hair clippers out of his bag. 

“Oh my god.” 

“I was thinking we could dye our hair pink and get matching piercings from Feuilly.” 

“What the fuck.” 

“Combeferre said it was okay.” 

Courfeyrac heaved a heavy sigh, “Okay, whatever. Let’s get the piercing done first so I can get this shit over with.”  
Feuilly roared with laughter when he saw the two in front of his door, Joly’s overeager smile paired with Courfeyrac’s resolute grimace. “Is this for real, guys?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

Joly’s grin widened as Feuilly had another bought of raucous laughter. “Alright, okay, y’all can come in. I’ll go get some needles and jewelry.” 

Feuilly always kept some at his home because of just how often his friends made bets and dares involving piercings. A lot of them had secret piercings in unmentionable places, and Feuilly had seen far too much of them over the years. 

“What kind of piercings do you want?” Feuilly asked when he returned with the clean needles and a box of assorted packaged jewelry. 

“I’m thinking septum, maybe?” 

“Joly, hold on one hot second oh my god. Maybe something less noticeable?” 

“Perhaps eyebrow? Easy, lot less painful, much less noticeable.” 

“Yeah, thank you. I would appreciate the ability to keep my job.” 

Joly stuck out his tongue at Courfeyrac as Feuilly pulled him to his dining room, seating him in a fairly broken chair. 

“Are you positive these needles are completely sanitary and not even once used by a desperate meth addict?” Joly seemed much more neurotic as Feuilly got the needle ready to go through his face. 

“I promise. Also, totally different type of needle, dude.” 

Joly still looked fairly apprehensive so Courf went over and held Joly’s hand as the metal was shoved into his skin. (Joly would later argue that the loud scream was totally not him but a bodiless being getting murdered.) Courfeyrac didn’t outright scream, but his grip on Joly’s hand was so tight that it turned purple. He had to convince Joly to not go to the ER because literally, it’ll be fine in a minute, dude. 

They thanked Feuilly profusely before leaving, Courfeyrac unable to keep his hand off his new piercing, surprised greatly at how cute both of them looked. 

“You shouldn’t keep touching your piercing like that,” Joly commented as he applied dye to Courfeyrac’s hair. “It’ll get infected or something.” 

Courf sighed and dropped his hand to his lap. “Are you sure this won’t look awful?” 

Joly had shaved the sides and back of Courfeyrac’s head, leaving only a mop of curls layered on the top. 

“Yeah, dude, you’ll look so hot Combeferre won’t be able to resist you.” 

Courf giggled and let Joly work in silence, keeping the nagging voices to himself. 

The following morning (aka a couple of hours later), Combeferre returned to Joly and Courfeyrac in the midst of a game of truth or dare. Joly had Courf about to lick the fucking toilet rim, while Joly himself was squealing at the thought that Courfeyrac was actually going to do that shit. Ferre obviously put a stop to this. 

“I see you two had quite a night!” Ferre grinned as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Do you think I look cute, Ferre?” Courfeyrac was staring at his shoes. 

“Gorgeous, love.” Combeferre kissed the top of his head. “I’m glad you two get along so well.” 

“I know!” Joly smiled. “Courf is my best friend now. Sucks for you.” 

“I’ve been replaced?” 

“Yep. Sorry, Ferre, I’m way cooler than you.” 

“That’s true.” 

Joly stuck out his tongue when they met in a kiss. “Disgusting.”


End file.
